Jax/Strategy
Skill usage * can jungle effectively with and , ganking with and . can be used for killing stronger monsters without losing much health, but you are more vulnerable to ganks when it is on cooldown. Care if the enemy counter-jungles. * At level 2 is extremely potent at ganking combining with to deal massive damage. * When laning, is an excellent zoner when in the brush, because his – combo enables heavy harassment with a lot of pressure. * Jax can use to leap into the fray of a fight or make a quick escape when necessary due to the fact that can towards a friendly unit. * is most effectively used as quickly as possible after a basic attack. This, in addition to granting the bonus magic damage from Empower, effectively doubles 's base damage output for that attack. Since it is still another attack, it also counts toward building up and 's passive, so those are accrued faster by using this technique as well. * You can use to maximize your burst potential when using . ** You can also use right before to lead to an instant stun. * While engaging with seems to be a safer option, activating it after you take some damage can bait your opponent in focus-firing at you, thus mitigating more damage and may causes your enemies to be over-commited in attempting to kill you. * Activating right before a fight will increase your resistance to both physical and magical damage. ** Note that has a rather short duration of 8 seconds and 80 seconds cooldown. Jax usually doesn't need it badly a in 1v1. Save it for teamfights, where it's really needed. ** If used at mid or low hp, it can bait an enemy and make him overcomitted to kill you. It has nice synergy with , getting extra armor and making the item's passive more useful. * Be patient with . Often the opposing team will focus you down due to your high damage output. If you are having a bad game, just focus on gaining gold through minion kills, assists, and jungling. Once you get the items you need, you will be much harder to kill. * In 3v3, there can be a lot of fighting even before minions come. is good for getting early first blood, since you can use it both for dodging and stunning the enemy. It can also help you on solo top, especially against champions who depend on autoattacks. You should max though, you can use it many times in a longer fight and it helps you heavily with jungling and killing the dragon. * While playing against a or , you can Dodge their ultimates with your , it might save you from a gank or team fight. Build usage * in particular provides everything that needs: attack damage and ability power for chewing through health (and by extension, armor and magic resist through his ultimate), life steal and spell vamp for sustainability, and a ranged slow that considerably helps chasing. ** Spell vamp procs on 's passive, healing on every third strike. * Consider hybrid offense–defense items such as or . Items such as these complement Jax's inherent offensive–defensive balance. ** 's active effect gives some extra armor and magic resist based on his attack damage and ability power. Thus, building fully offensive is an option. ** With some tenacity, life steal and spell vamp, doesn't need much health items to survive. * is an effective laning item for . The lifesteal increases sustainability, the proc is helpful for farming, and the promotes pushing and preventing ganks. Overall, it provides a large amount of lane control. ** It is also useful for Twisted Treeline's top lane. When you buy it, ward the dragon and slay him. * With , consider taking a or to further increase your damage while keeping your prey slowed. ** , besides being 145 gold cheaper, procs on all of Jax's abilities—including the third hit from —making it just as effective at slowing enemies down. * For a rune page of attack damage and ability power per level can give a powerful scaling amount of bonus damage on all of his abilities, or a flat attack damage and ability power rune page can give a massive burst of damage on and for laning, leading to a an advantage over the opposition during the early and mid phase of the game. This is especially useful for shorter games, such as those on the Twisted Treeline. * A with and allows to deal a massive amount of damage in quick succession. Although will not proc , it will proc and leave close to the enemy and ready to land a normal attack which will in turn proc Sheen. This all happens very fast, making it a good way to harass or burst down a target. If you find this efficient, consider a or . **If you choose to invest strongly in ability power, is a great choice. 's cooldown is very low on its higher levels, allowing frequent use of 's passive. ** Combine with to further decrease 's cooldown and get some extra ability power and attack speed. * can effectively increase the damage of and the passive of . ** are more balanced, giving you tenacity. Use only if you don't expect much of crowd control. Recommended builds Countering * is very strong at late game, but is fairly weak early. Zoning him can make him underfarmed and underleveled. * relies on getting close to his foe to land a stun. Try keeping a safe distance for a few seconds after he uses his . * primarily deals physical damage. Concentrate on armor items to counter it, especially items that slow his attack speed. * is naturally squishy, so focus on him when his goes on cooldown. * Keep in mind that only allows him to dodge auto-attack, abilities will still damage him. However, note that Area of Effect abilities are still reduced. Champion spotlight B18qApcVCRg Category:Champion strategies